FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a means for saving water and more particularly to a diverter apparatus and method of saving fresh water that is used for human consumption, such as for drinking, bathing, showering, washing clothes, flushing toilets, shaving, etc.
As is well known in many countries throughout the world today there exists a very serious water shortage which is primarily due to the lack of sufficient rainfall. Drought conditions are at present being felt in many southern, midwestern and western regions of the United States, and more particularly in the central and southern sections of the State of California where the worst drought on record is in its fifth year. Mandatory conservation measures have been adopted in most of the major cities requiring a 20% or more reduction in water consumption. And if not adhered to, consumers will face various penalties for using more than their designated allotments.
There is one area of water use that creates a great deal of fresh water waste of between 3 to 5 gallons and that waste occurs during the lag time between when a hot water faucet is turned on at the shower or sink and when the actual warm or hot water is effectively delivered for use. This problem often occurs when there is a great distance between the hot water heater and the faucet being used. The long distance that hot water has to travel from the hot water heater to an outlet, such as a shower head or faucet, will determine the amount of unusable cool or cold water that accumulates in the delivery pipes during a given time period. There is also water wasted during the mixing time of the hot and cold waters. All of the initial flow of fresh water is at present lost down the drain. However, it has been known for individuals to place an open bucket in the bath tub or stall shower to catch the initial flow of cold water.